Why!
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian"/"Sayang, coba kau usap-usap lebih lembut, aku yakin dia akan segera tidur, rasanya sakit sekali jika dia terus menendangku seperti ini."/"Aku tidak berguna untukmu baby, Aku minta maaf."/"Kumohon.. hentikan.. aku tidak kuat Siwon..'/ Crack couple! YeWon-WonYe! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO SIDERS!


**Main Cast :** YeWon - WonYe

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort

**Rate :** T

**Summary : ****Dapatkah Tuhan menyatukan cinta mereka? **

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**Cerita super ngebut yang tiba-tiba terpikir ketika mendengar lagu-lagu melow ^^~~~ jangan tanyakan kenapa jadi seperti ini hahaha... **

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**WHY! Is this our fate?**

**Happy Reading**

.

"Kenapa berada disini sendiri? Kalau ada yang menggodamu bagaimana?" bisikan lirih tepat ditelinganya membuatnya tersadar.

Perlahan onixnya mulai terlihat, ia meraba wajah seseorang yang ia yakini ada dibelakangnya, membelainya hingga merasakan sosok itu telah duduk disampingnya.

"Baby-"

"Kau datang Siwon? aku kira kau tidak bisa menjemputku." Ia mengerucutkan bibir, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah tampan namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Bibir kissablenya terangkat, walau saat ini tatapannya fokus kedepan, bukan pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya, namun ia tahu bahwa namja tersebut mengerti jika senyuman indahnya adalah untuk dia seorang, ya... untuk Siwon.

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan." Siwon bangkit dengan sebelumnya menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari mungil namja manis itu, terasa begitu pas dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sang namja manis mengangguk, mulai menyiapkan tongkat yang tadinya ia letakkan pada sisi kursi kayu disebuah taman itu.

"Kenapa tidak memakai kacamata? Apa kau melupakannya?" tanya Siwon secara langsung. Sedang yang ditanya kembali tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Sengaja tidak mau memakainya Siwon."

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng, "Tidak ada alasan."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau terus memakai kacamata hitam itu, lagipula tanpa aku memakai kacamata pun, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat bukan?"

Hatinya lagi-lagi remuk seketika mendengar ucapan Yesung, ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan membiarkan Yesung berjalan didepan dengan arahan tongkat yang ia bawa.

Ya.. namja yang sangat ia cintai ini tidak bisa melihat, Siwon tahu bahwa dunia Yesung begitu gelap. Terkadang ia merasa begitu sedih jika melihat Yesung seperti ini. Tidak ada cahaya disetiap ia memandang, namun yang membuatnya bahagia adalah ucapan Yesung, ucapan yang selalu Yesung lontarkan padanya, setiap hari.

_Kau adalah cahayaku, kau adalah sebuah lampu yang menerangi kegelapanku Siwon. hanya dengan kau berada disisiku, itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa bahwa aku tidak lagi takut akan gelap. Aku mencintaimu... cahayaku..._

Bugh_

Siwon terkejut dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara tidak jauh darinya. Ia melihat Yesung terjatuh setelah menabrak tong sampah yang ada disisi trotoar.

"Baby!" Siwon berlari mendekati Yesung, membantu namja manis itu untuk berdiri, "Baby gwaenchana?"

Yesung terkekeh, bangkit dengan tangan kanannya yang berpegangan pada lengan Siwon. "Aku bodoh kan? Bisa-bisanya terjatuh karena menabrak tong sampah." Ia masih terkekeh, seperti merutuki kebodohannya, tapi semua itu bukanlah lelucon, Siwon merasa sakit melihatnya.

Senyuman Yesung yang seperti ini adalah sebuah luka yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

"Akh!" ia meringis sakit ketika berdiri, dan Yesung dapat merasakan sebuah luka baru dilututnya.

"Kau terluka, lututmu berdarah, biar aku obati dulu." Baru saja Siwon berjongkok untuk melihat luka dilutut Yesung, namja manis itu lebih dulu mendorong Siwon untuk tidak menyentuh lukanya.

"Jangan! Aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. sedang namja tampan yang masih terkejut itu hanya bisa terpaku, entah sudah berapa kali Yesung selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

Orang yang ia cintai mulai berubah, Yesung yang dulu terkadang akan bersikap lemah dihadapan Siwon agar mendapatkan perhatian lebih, namun sekarang? Tidak ada lagi Yesung yang dulu. Yesung yang sekarang adalah sesosok namja yang mengaku kuat walau nyatanya Siwon selalu melihat kesedihan yang mendalam disosok tersebut.

5 bulan yang lalu, menjadi akhir dari hilangnya segala sikap manja Yesung kepada Siwon. kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut cahayanya.

"_Maaf Siwon-ssi, tapi Yesung mengalami kebutaan permanen karena kecelakaan kalian. Retinanya rusak, dan hanya satu cara agar ia bisa melihat lagi..._

_-yaitu... dengan mendapat... donor mata..."_

Siwon memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

**::_WHY_::**

.

"Kami pulang." Seru Siwon saat memasuki rumahnya bersama Yesung.

"Ah kalian sudah pulang, apa sudah makan?" sesosok yeoja cantik yang terlihat berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka itu tersenyum ramah.

"Belum, kau memasak apa Sica?" tanya Siwon seraya melepaskan mantelnya, dan sang yeoja mengambil mantel itu lalu meletakkannya ditiang gantungan dipojok ruangan.

"Masakan kesukaanmu sayang, kau pasti suka!" yeoja yang dipanggil Sica –Jessica- bergelayut manja dilengan Siwon, mengabaikan Yesung yang berdiri dikiri Siwon. "Baby kita sudah lapar sejak tadi kau tahu!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari tangannya yang mengusap lembut perutnya yang membuncit.

Siwon mengangguk, "Baiklah ayo makan, Sungie baby ayo makan!" dan lagi-lagi Siwon mendapatkan penolakan 'halus' dari Yesung.

Namja manis itu melepas lembut genggaman tangan Siwon dan tersenyum, "Kalian makanlah dulu, aku tidak lapar, nanti jika lapar aku pasti makan."

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti itu baby, kita makan bersama ne?" pinta Siwon, benar-benar tidak ingin jika Yesung pergi dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jessica dimeja makan walau nyatanya Jessica sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Siwon, sosok yang sangat Yesung cintai begitu pula sebaliknya menikah 7 bulan yang lalu. Namun suatu hari Yesung mendengar bahwa appa Siwon meminta Siwon untuk menikahi yeoja lain agar memperoleh keturunan.

Yesung paham benar bahwa ia bukanlah seorang yeoja yang bisa hamil. Awalnya ia tidak menyetujui permintaan itu, ia tidak akan pernah mau berbagi orang yang ia cintai bersama yeoja lain, tapi ketika orangtua Siwon datang dan berlutut didepannya, memintanya untuk merestui pernikahan Siwon dan Jessica, ia akhirnya setuju, menyetujui permintaan gila yang benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

Sebenarnya tidak semudah itu Yesung menyetujui permintaan orangtua Siwon, tapi ia berpikir bahwa ia banyak berhutang budi pada orangtua Siwon yang beberapa tahun yang lalu menemukannya dijalan, menemukannya yang hampir mati karena menjadi sasaran empuk beberapa preman kota.

Siwon? namja tampan itu juga tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi, Yesung benar-benar berusaha untuk merayunya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama Siwon tetap berada disisinya. Lagipula Yesung berpikir bahwa jika Siwon menikah dengan yeoja lain, namja tampan itu tidak akan lagi merasa kesusahan mengurus namja yang tidak bisa melihat seperti dirinya.

Siwon sendiri berpikir bahwa ia akan semakin menyakiti Yesung jika ia harus menikah dengan orang lain demi seorang keturunan. Apalagi beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka baru saja tertimpa musibah yang mengakibatkan kebutaan permanen dimata Yesung.

Tapi saat Yesung terus saja meyakinkan dirinya, Siwon pun dengan berat hati menyetujui permintaan bodoh itu, walau sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar mencintai orang lain selain Yesung.

Ia menikah dengan Jessica 3 bulan yang lalu tanpa Cinta! Walau memang yeoja cantik itu sangat baik pada Yesung, tapi siapa yang kuat jika harus satu atap dan berbagi tubuh dengan orang lain?

Apalagi setiap malam Yesung selalu mendengar desahan-desahan yang menyakitkan dari kamar Siwon yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk kuat walau sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

Ia selalu menangis dalam diam, menangis saat malam menjelang, saat Siwon tidur bersama Jessica dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Namun apapun yang ia lakukan, semua itu sudah terjadi. Dan semua ini juga terjadi karena persetujuannya. Yesung bukanlah orang yang tidak menepati janji, ia selalu memegang teguh janjinya pada siapapun sekalipun itu bisa membuatnya mati perlahan.

Ia kembali menggeleng lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya, lagi-lagi menggunakan insting dan tongkat yang ia bawa.

Sedang Jessica menarik tangan Siwon untuk masuk kedalam ruang makan. "Kajja sayang."

.

**::_WHY_::**

.

"_Hng? Little baby tidak boleh nakal, tidak boleh terus menendang perut mommy seperti itu, arrachi?"_

Yesung yang awalnya berniat untuk kedapur menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar percakapan lirih Siwon, Jessica dan anak yang dikandung yeoja cantik itu diruang tamu mereka.

"_Sayang, coba kau usap-usap lebih lembut, aku yakin dia akan segera tidur, rasanya sakit sekali jika dia terus menendangku seperti ini."_

"_Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan menciumnya saja, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya tenang lagi. Chup~"_

Yesung memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, entah kenapa disana begitu terasa sakit dan sesak. Bukan hanya malam ini saja ia mendengar obrolan yang membuatnya cemburu itu, tapi hampir setiap malam saat ia terjaga dari tidurnya ia selalu mendengarnya.

Terkadang ia berimajinasi jika ia berada diposisi Jessica, mendapatkan perhatian extra dari Siwon, mendapatkan kecupan hangat diperutnya. Walau sebenarnya Siwon juga memberinya perhatian lebih, namun terkadang ia ingin hanya dirinya yang menjadi kefokusan seorang Siwon.

"_Bagaimana? Sudah tidak-"_

Prang_

"Ah..." Yesung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas yang tergeletak disisi meja diluar kamarnya, dan Gelas itu terjatuh kelantai hingga pecah.

Pasangan yang berada diruang tamu itu sontak menoleh kearah suara pecahan gelas dan melihat Yesung berdiri disana. Siwon lagi-lagi terdiam, melihat Yesung berdiri terpaku dan kembali menerima luka baru darinya.

"Baby-"

"Ma...maaf... maaf aku menganggu kalian, maafkan aku." Suaranya bergetar, hampir saja ia menangis tapi buru-buru ia masuk kedalam kamar.

Kali ini hatinya benar-benar sakit, entah kenapa terasa sesak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, membiarkan liquid berjatuhan dan membuat anak sungai dikedua pipinya. Menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya ingin membuat hatinya kembali terasa tenang seperti sedia kala.

'_Kumohon... hentikan... aku tidak kuat Siwon...' _

Ia meremas kaosnya, menunduk dan terduduk dilantai hingga suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar ditelinganya.

Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu, melihat Yesung meringkuk dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Tangannya terkepal erat, melihat Yesung menangis seperti ini sungguh membuatnya ingin berteriak.

Hatinya pun sama sakitnya seperti Yesung, walau mungkin tidak separah dan sesakit namja manis itu.

Ia berjongkok dan membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku..." ujarnya lirih.

"Hiks..." dan akhirnya suara isakan itu terdengar, ia mencengkram kemeja Siwon, menangis keras dan bersembunyi didada hangat Siwon.

"Menangislah, teriaklah! Maki aku baby! Pukul aku!" pintanya, berbisik ditelinga Yesung.

"Si...won...hiks..." ucapan Siwon semakin membuat ruang kamar itu penuh dengan kesakitan.

"Maaf... maaf aku menyakitimu... maaf..." pelukannya semakin erat. Dan akhirnya obsidian itu mengeluarkan cairan yang menyakitkan.

"Sa...kit... aku tidak kuat lagi Siwon... aku tidak bisa bertahan..." rintihnya lagi dan lagi, sejujurnya semua yang ia katakan adalah benar, hatinya sudah remuk seremuk-remuknya, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan kesakitan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Ia menangis keras, tidak membiarkan Siwon melepaskannya walau hanya sejenak. Memory ketika mendengar desahan, canda tawa, kebahagian dibibir Siwon dan Jessica semakin menyesakkan hatinya. "Aku tidak kuat lagi...hiks..."

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu!" Siwon memaksa Yesung untuk melepaskan pelukannya, menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung lalu mengecup sejenak bibir kissable itu. "Aku mencintaimu Choi Yesung, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, aku ingin kau selalu disisiku."

Yesung menggeleng masih membiarkan liquidnya terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

"Kau bodoh... Siwon..." ujarnya dingin.

Sedang Siwon mengangguk, tersenyum kaku, "Ne, aku tahu aku adalah orang bodoh yang selalu menyakiti orang yang aku cintai, maafkan aku."

Yesung menghapus kasar airmatanya, "Kau jahat, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon kembali mengangguk, namun saat ini dengan senyuman miris, "Aku tidak berguna untukmu baby, Aku minta maaf."

Yesung tersenyum samar, mengusap wajahnya, "Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu huh? KENAPA!"

"..." dan kali ini Siwon tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Yesung. ia diam, membiarkan Yesung memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu! Kenapa aku masih berada disini! Kenapa aku masih terus bertahan walau rasanya sungguh sakit? KENAPA SIWON KENAPA? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA SAKIT SAMPAI AKU INGIN MATI!"

Tes_

Siwon kembali terdiam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, membiarkan namja manis didepannya itu terus berteriak agar membuat hatinya tenang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung bersikap seperti ini dan Siwon sangat paham apa yang membuat namjanya menjadi seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Yesung, kau istriku..."

"Kumohon hentikan..."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! Aku akan terus mengatakan aku mencintaimu sampai aku tidak mampu lagi berbicara!"

Yesung menggeleng, menutup kedua telinganya seraya menunduk, "Aniya... kumohon jangan katakan semua itu, hentikan Siwon hentikan!"

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Yesung, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Siwon menyentuh kedua bahu Yesung walau namja manis itu menolak untuk disentuh.

Namun saat ini tidak ada lagi jawaban untuk Siwon, Yesung seperti terdiam dan tidak terlihat lagi bahunya yang bergetar. Kedua tangan yang tadinya menutup telinga kini merambat kearah dada, mencengkram kaos yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Siwon mengernyit heran, tangan mungil itu semakin lama semakin mengerat dikaosnya, seperti tengah merasakan sakit ditempat yang ia sentuh.

"Baby... kau-"

"Argh!" suara rintihan Yesung mulai terdengar, tangan yang tadinya mencengkram kaos kini tengah berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. "Arghhh!"

"Ba...baby kau kenapa?" Siwon sangat cemas melihat perubahan mimik wajah Yesung, dan ia masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada istrinya tersebut.

Yesung tidak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, ia masih merintih, meringis kesakitan sembari terus memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"JESSICA! JESSICA PANGGILKAN DOKTER! PPALIIII!" Yeoja yang ternyata sudah berada didalam kamar yang sama dengan Siwon dan Yesung langsung berjalan cepat kearah ruang tamu untuk menelpon dokter.

"Baby aku mohon bertahanlah!" Siwon memeluk tubuh Yesung yang mulai menengang, tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara, hanya terdiam seperti menahan sakit yang amat sangat. "Baby bicaralah, aku mohon!" Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yesung ketika namja manis itu menutup matanya, deru napasnya pun mulai terdengar tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Baby buka matamu! Aku mohon bicaralah! Aku Siwon!"

Siwon semakin cemas, karena semakin lama ia merasa napas Yesung semakin memendek, ia berusaha membangunkan Yesung, menepuk pipi chubby itu, mengecup bibir kissable Yesung dan masih menggerak-gerakkan seluruh bagian tubuh Yesung.

"Akh..."

Siwon sedikit lega ketika mata Yesung kembali terbuka, bibir tipis itupun terbuka perlahan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak... aku tidak mendengarmu baby.." Siwon menggeleng, bibir Yesung bergerak namun Siwon benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung.

Iapun mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Yesung, "S...sa...r..rang...hae..."

"Nado saranghaeyo baby, aku..." Siwon yang tadinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi seketika terkejut melihat bahwa namja manis itu sudah memejamkan matanya lagi. "Tidak... baby kau hanya tidur kan?"

"..."

Tidak ada respon, bahkan Siwon merasa tidak ada lagi pergerakan ditubuh itu, tidak ada deru napas yang terasa seperti sebelumnya.

Ia menggeleng, liquidnya kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya, "Tidak baby! Aku mohon bertahanlah! YESUNG BUKA MATAMU!" Ia berteriak histeris, menggoyang-goyangkan kasar tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak itu.

"BABBO JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU HARUS BERSAMAKU! BUKA MATAMU AKU MOHON! BABYYYYYYYYY!"

Dan ia tahu, sosok yang sangat ia cintai tidak ada lagi disisinya, sosok itu telah pergi untuk meninggalkannya selama-selamanya. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan, bertahan untuk menahan setiap luka yang masuk dan memenuhi dadanya.

Ia pergi setelah berhasil mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, mengucapkan bahwa selamanya ia akan selalu mencintai Siwon... ya, hanya mencintai Choi Siwon.

.

**::_WHY_::**

.

Tempat itu perlahan mulai sepi dari orang-orang yang tadinya berdiri memenuhi sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi akhir dari segalanya. Dimana Siwon hanya bisa berdiri dan menunduk melihat peti milik istrinya mulai masuk kedalam lubang tanah yang cukup dalam.

Tangannya terkepal erat, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia ingin sekali menghajar orang-orang yang berani membawa tubuh Yesung menghilang dibalik tanah yang kini sudah menjadi sebuah gundukan dengan taburan bunga dan sebuah pigura berisikan foto sesosok namja manis yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya.

"_Wonnie, selamanya jangan pernah meninggalkanku, yakso?"_

Senyuman yang tidak akan pernah ia temukan pada orang lain.

"_Ne, aku mau.. menikah denganmu adalah impianku, aku mencintaimu Siwonnie..."_

Sebuah tatapan penuh arti sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap untuknya.

"_Kau adalah cahayaku, kau adalah sebuah lampu yang menerangi kegelapanku Siwon. hanya dengan kau berada disisiku, itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa bahwa aku tidak lagi takut akan gelap. Aku mencintaimu... cahayaku..."_

Sebuah kalimat yang akan terus terukir dihati Siwon walau ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat banyak untuk Yesung, tidak pernah membuat cahaya yang terang untuk sosok tersebut.

"_Kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu! Kenapa aku masih berada disini! Kenapa aku masih terus bertahan walau rasanya sungguh sakit? KENAPA SIWON KENAPA? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA SAKIT SAMPAI AKU INGIN MATI!"_

Ucapan itu selalu terputar diotaknya, bukankah ia mengatakan tidak bisa meninggalkan? Lalu kenapa ia malah meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja? Apakah sesakit itu luka yang sudah ditorehkan Siwon padanya?

Namja tampan itu berlutut disamping gundukan tanah yang mulai basah karena rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai menjadi segerombolan tetesan air yang cukup besar. Sejenak ia menengadahkan wajahnya, langit begitu cerah, tapi kenapa hujan bisa turun sederas ini?

Hujan saat ini sudah berhasil menyamarkan tetes demi tetes liquid yang turun dari kedua obsidian kembarnya. Tangannya menghantam kuat tanah yang menjadi pijakannya. "Kenapa... kenapa tidak mengatakannya kepadaku... KENAPA KIM YESUNG KENAPA!"

Ia berteriak, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bila saja saat ini ada sosok Yesung didepannya, ia pasti akan menghambur memeluk orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"_Aku ingin hamil Siwon, aku rasa disetiap pernikahan harus ada sesosok malaikat kecil untuk menambah kesempurnaan hidup kita bukan? Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah impian, aku seorang namja dan aku tidak mungkin mengalami semua itu."_

Tangannya terkepal erat, ucapan demi ucapan Yesung seperti sebuah kaset yang kini berputar dipikirannya. "Bahkan sampai kau menutup matamu pun, kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Tes_

"_Yesung-ssi hamil. Kehamilannya menginjak 3 minggu Siwon, satu minggu yang lalu dia sempat menemui saya tapi dia mengatakan kepada saya untuk menyembunyikannya padamu, dia mengatakan ingin memberimu surprise."_

"Kau hamil baby, kau hamil... anak kita... " monolognya lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pigura itu cukup lama.

"_Maaf... saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, Yesung-ssi meninggal karena penyakit jantung bawaannya."_

Dan semua impiannya benar-benar musnah saat itu juga. Musnah saat sosok yang ia cintai sudah tidak akan pernah lagi membuka matanya.

Ilusinya bermain, Yesung... namja manis itu tersenyum kearahnya dari bawah sebuah pohon besar beberapa meter dari tempat dimana Siwon berada.

"Baby..."

Bibir kissable itu samar-samar terbuka, seperti mengutarakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak akan terdengar oleh telinga Siwon, namun ia masih cukup mengerti gerakan bibir yang ditunjukkan sosok tersebut.

_Jeongmal... Mianhae... Choi Siwon..._

.

**The End**

**.**

* * *

Benar-benar plot hancur _ FF yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan feel pas nulis hahahaha... mianhae... sebenarnya aku membuat cerita ini karena aku kangen banget sama YEWON! Tapi karena FF YEWON sekarang udah hampir punah (?) akhirnya aku membuat FF seperti ini... maafkan aku *bow*

Bagi yang udah baca silahkan comment ne ^^ jangan tiba-tiba ngeclose, walau ceritanya jelek tidak seperti biasanya (emang biasanya kayak gimana thor?) /slap/

Tapi tapi tapi... tolong hargai author yang udah membuatnya ne ^~^ hahaha...

Gomawo ^^ leave a comment ^^~~


End file.
